The present invention relates generally to barbecue grills and more particularly to an outdoor gas barbecue grill having a readily replaceable fabric panel assembly to coordinate with outdoor furniture.
Traditionally, gas barbecue grills have comprised a tubular metal frame which supports the barbecue grill containment casting and the fuel container. The containment casting typically encloses a burner assembly which is connected to the fuel container located beneath the casting.
Gas barbecue grills of this type are conventionally mass produced in a single color or limited range of color schemes. There has heretofore been no practical way of color coordinating the barbecue grill with the owner's outdoor lawn furniture.
The present invention provides a convenient means for coordinating the appearance of the barbecue grill with virtually any type of outdoor furniture. One advantage of the invention is its ease of use. The user, without special tools, can readily change the appearance of the barbecue grill to match virtually any color scheme or fabric pattern. The decorator barbecue grill includes a stand having a lower mounting portion and an upper mounting portion. The burner housing structure is disposed on the upper mounting portion, with a burner disposed therein. The fuel container is disposed on the lower mounting portion and is coupled to the burner to supply fuel to the burner for combustion.